User talk:Create and accoutn
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Create and accoutn! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:Create and accoutn page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 00:45, 27 July 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. "Dead" links Please do not remove links to unwritten articles. These are not "dead", we just haven't gotten that far yet. Thanks.--31dot 23:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Please don't create pages just because. Please make them properly or at least attempt to. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 21:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Do not remove dead links just because you think another page should have that information. For instance subspace and subspace continuum might be two completely separate ideas that require two pages...just like almost anything to do with Transwarp. — Morder (talk) 22:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::This goes for linking over to Wikipedia. Try not to. We prefer to try to build the web here. Not link over to Wikipedia at every chance. -- sulfur 15:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) personal images Please read our policy on personal images, thanks. — Morder (talk) 21:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Images When you add images could you make sure you don't put them in the middle of a sentence? Thanks :) — Morder (talk) 23:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC)